


Why Sailor Iron Mouse Paused

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Galaxia scowled before she followed Sailor Iron Mouse.





	Why Sailor Iron Mouse Paused

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Sailor Galaxia scowled before she followed Sailor Iron Mouse. It was Sailor Iron Mouse's last chance to obtain Star Seeds for her. She was going to find out why the latter usually returned to her without Star Seeds. Sailor Galaxia continued to scowl while Sailor Iron Mouse ceased walking near a woman. ''One park. One Star Seed,'' she muttered.

Sailor Galaxia's eyes were still on Sailor Iron Mouse as she paused behind the woman. One eye widened as soon as Sailor Iron Mouse trembled and stepped back. As for the woman? She was long gone.

A stray cat appeared and purred before it approached Sailor Iron Mouse.

One scowl remained while Sailor Iron Mouse turned and ran to her. She viewed her pausing another time. Sailor Iron Mouse's wide eyes didn't seem to irritate her. 

''I'll obtain a Star Seed as soon as possible!'' Sailor Iron Mouse said to Sailor Galaxia. She turned and remembered the cat was still present. Her eyes widened again. Sailor Iron Mouse faced Sailor Galaxia and returned to the cat. She approached her another time and faced the animal. How was she going to suffer? Extra moments with the cat? A blast from Sailor Galaxia?

As for Sailor Iron Mouse? She ran around the cat and was eventually long gone.

 

THE END


End file.
